Talk:Alec Peters
Connection to Trek? Although I appreciate an article of Alec truly...where is the official connection to the Trek franchise (series and films)? Tom (talk) 23:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Source? Is there any attributable source that confirms that parties from Farragut Films were responsible for the theft from Starship Ajax and Star Trek: Axanar? If so, where is it and why is it not linked here? If no such information exists or can be made readily available, I would submit that there is no need to mention Farragut Films by name here. :I would have to agree that without a source such a serious statement should be removed. 31dot (talk) 09:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I removed that statement, which was added by an anonymous user in September. It can be added back if a source can be provided as requested. Meanwhile, the rest reads like an advertisement rather than a neutral encyclopedia entry at times. Maybe some copyediting can help this article. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 13:37, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Locked? Why is this page locked from editing? -- 14:33, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :I suspect to prevent addition of Alec's legal woes to the article. 15:04, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Copyright infringement lawsuit The page needs to be updated to include the lawsuit by CBS for copyright infringement regarding Peters/Ares Studios and the Axanar project. 14:59, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Category I removed the category as Peters was not the property master and part of the art department of the Trek series and films. I switched through the categories and have to say I don't know where we should place him. He was not part of the production staff. Any ideas? Tom (talk) 17:31, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say for right now, just drop him in the Production staff supercategory... he was involved in the production of Star Trek exhibitions and tours, apparently. Eventually we should create some new subcategories for Production staff, and many of the people directly under that cat would be moved to a subcat. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:36, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::That works for me. I did think that we had a category for non-production staff (ie, for people on exhibitions, etc), but I appear to be mistaken. -- sulfur (talk) 16:40, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::How about a subcat? "Postproduction staff" That would cover anyone who remastered episodes after the fact. --LauraCC (talk) 17:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I see. This is a toughie. --LauraCC (talk) 17:37, February 2, 2016 (UTC) He did not work in "post-production". Alec Peters is a Trekkie, a collector, a seller, and the man behind some fan films. He also worked on the Star Trek exhibition. So he does not fit into the categories we have, right now. Tom (talk) 17:41, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::How about "event staff"? (re exhibition). --LauraCC (talk) 17:42, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::I like that one...It can serve to encompass people who have worked on official exhibitions, museum events, media presentations (such as the Star Trek Designers Talk Trek History At Art Directors Guild Event or the two BBC ''Star Trek Night''s), special documentaries and such, and who have otherwise not contributed to the live-action franchise...Also, it serves as an additional cat for those people who had, and contributed to these events as well; Herman Zimmerman or Daren Dochterman spring directly to mind in regard to this...--Sennim (talk) 13:18, February 3, 2016 (UTC) CBS and Paramount have not dropped the lawsuit against Alec Peters or Axanar. The entire last paragraph of this entry should be amended, and perhaps should, in the interest of full disclosure and transparency, include mention of AxaMonitor (http://axamonitor.com/doku.php), a site started to track the events and ongoing development of the lawsuit without interference from any self-serving agenda, propaganda or deflection of the facts. Copyright Lawsuit still ongoing The copyright suit needs updating. The suit is still ongoing and Axanar has counter sued CBS and Paramount. It was never dropped. -- 21:10, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :So update the article. This is a wiki that anyone can edit. - Renegade54 (talk) 23:14, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::The article is still protected and does not allow new and unregistered users to contribute. Tom (talk) 14:17, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Why is this page still protected? This page needs to be re-opened for editing so that his withholding of 96K from Gary Hutzel's widow Cathy can be added. https://bit.ly/2pv1CZc Wolfie7828 (talk) 04:25, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :If a YouTube video is the only source you have, there is little chance of that, but you are free to propose your desired addition here. 31dot (talk) 08:01, October 19, 2019 (UTC) How is Alec himself admitting that he hasn't paid her not enough information? Wolfie7828 (talk) 23:26, October 28, 2019 (UTC)